


After heat

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [95]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5, M/M, last Regrets spin-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta just came out of heat and his head is finally clear enough to progress what he has said and one during the heat.And now he just wants to hide in a hole and die in embarrassment.Taeyong honestly just finds it funny.





	After heat

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the last Regrets spin.off is a crack one. I can't even...
> 
> Anyway! So, remember, that I hinted, that there was another thing that Honey D and I discussed when I was wondering about omega's biology? Well, this was born because of that. And this question was:
> 
> Do male omegas get their period?
> 
> Because they should, according to biology. I mean, they can get pregnant, which means that they obviously have a womb and ovaries. But if tehy do have one, then they should also get their periods, because... (Damn, it's so fucking hard to reason this in English, it would be much easier in my native language.) So yeah. You get what I mean, right?
> 
> Today's fun fact: Yes, I think of things like this when I can't sleep. 
> 
> Day 95 - I want you to be happy  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Every young teenage alpha thought there was nothing better than to spend a heat with an omega. But... Well... It wasn't that fun as they thought. 

It wasn't fun. At all. 

It was fucking exhausting. Sure, it had its fun parts, but there were moments when you were up for almost three days straight because you needed to make sure the human needs of your omega like water and food were also taken care of, not just his sexual needs. And there were moments when you were stuck with a moody bitch that didn't even know what their problem was, but there was a problem. And then they found themselves a problem because of this and started self-loathing. 

This was one of those moments. 

"Come on, baby, please get out. You'll suffocate yourself like this" Taeyong said, trying to pry the covers off of Yuta's head. 

"Just let me die" Yuta whined, trying to pull the covers around himself even tighter. He had just came out of heat yesterday and he had slept until now. 

"Come on, love, you weren't bad at all. It was easy to handle you" Taeyong said, lying down next to the human shaped cover-bump on the bed. 

Well, it didn't calm Yuta down, but at least it was outrageous enough to make him come out.  
"How can you sat that? I fucking made you bring me nutella at 11 fucking PM. Like a pregnant woman, oh my god" he groaned and was just about to pull the covers onto himself again, but Taeyong caught the edge of it in time and pulled it away. 

"Babe, stop it please. I already said it's alright. If you feel like you need it, then I'm going to get it to you, no matter the place and time" he said softly, only letting the covers back enough so Yuta could cover himself up to his nose, but not his whole face. 

Yuta looked at him with big eyes over the covers.  
"Why? That's a pain in the ass" he said, shaking his head softly, signalling that he totally couldn't get behind this idea. The only thing he loved about not being an alpha was that he didn't need to take care of a bitchy omega in heat. 

"Because I want you to be happy" Taeyong said as he threw his arm around Yuta, pressing a kiss onto the other's jawline. He could smell himself on Yuta and how the omega's scent changed because of the mark and it made him feel all fuzzy and warm inside. He loved it. 

"But still. You shouldn't follow through anything I want or say. I don't want to use you" Yuta muttered, finally turning towards Taeyong. He snuggled against him, enjoying the warmth of his mate. He still felt kind of vulnerable from the heat and needed to feel his alpha beside him. Always there to protect him from the world. 

"But I gladly do it, if I can make these days easier for you" Taeyong said, running his fingers along the line of Yuta's spine in a calming gesture. He felt Yuta hum into his neck. 

"You make it sound like I'm on my period or something" he laughed softly, clinging to Taeyong's shirt. Taeyong smiled before he rolled onto his back and pulled Yuta onto himself. He looked at the ceiling. 

"Babe, do you have periods?" He asked suddenly, which caused Yuta to tense up in his arms. "I mean, you can get pregnant, which would mean..." He started, but Yuta quickly cut him off. 

"We won't talk about this" he said, his voice not leaving any room for Taeyong to say no.

" But..." The alpha still tried one more time, but immediately got cut off again.

"I said, we won't" he said, not lifting his head up from Taeyong's neck. This time Taeyong didn't dare to try again. 

He will just have to ask Ten about it later...

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment after yourself! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter: [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)  
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
